


Tear In My Heart by Twenty-One Pilots

by PandoraButler



Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [9]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Grelliam, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, Reapers, grell x william, idk - Freeform, william x grell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears & Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397482
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Tear In My Heart by Twenty-One Pilots

"You're bleeding," Grell observed. William was standing there, stone-still. He hadn't moved from his spot at all in the last few minutes. It was strange. He was acting out of character. Grell noticed this but decided not to say anything; William hated when Grell was actually observant. He picked up William's hand and looked at it, thankfully the cut wasn't too deep. It should heal up soon. Still, it was such a shame to see his precious William with an injury.

"Oh," William said, looking down at his hand. Grell was right, he _was_ bleeding. Strange, that he didn't feel it. He hadn't felt any pain in the past few days. What was the cause of this? Was there something wrong with him? Why was Grell not annoying him quite as much? 

"Are you okay?" Grell asked, looking into William's eyes. "Normally you'd try to push me away by now. Is there something on your mind?" the red-head questioned. He'd decided to just go with it. It was clear William didn't have anyone else to talk to. 

Did William even convey his feelings to a single reaper? Grell had always wished he could be the one to help him but William wouldn't allow that. Would he? Grell wasn't quite sure what his place was in William's life anymore. 

"I'm fine," William stated. He'd just finished collecting so many souls since Grell had lacked in his own duties, William was always picking up the slack. It was annoying, or it _was_ annoying, why wasn't it annoying anymore? William looked back to what he was originally looking at. He'd forgotten, there must have been some purpose to standing here. Or maybe there wasn't. He was very confused. What was he doing? 

"You don't look fine," Grell frowned. It seemed like the reaper beside him would never open up. Why? What caused this? Grell had been searching for the answer to that question for quite some time. Never was able to find it, perhaps he never would.

"Don't I?" William turned to look at Grell. The same Grell he'd always known. Things had changed, sure, the red-hair for one, the red-coat for another, but this was still the same Grell. The one he hated. Hate is a strong word, it wasn't quite hate. Distaste? No. William frowned, unsure, he hadn't been unsure before. Why? Why wasn't anything making sense to him?

"Reapers?" the smooth voice echoed even more in the dark. Grell was captivated, once more, by the demon butler. The red-head grinned, running towards the demon. William cringed. Reapers and demons could _not_ be together. That was despicable. Cruel. An act against nature. Reapers were meant to collect the souls of the dying. Demons only destroyed them, corrupted them, ate them, what did Grell possibly see in an individual like that? He didn't understand it. He never would. Clicking his tongue in disapproval, William corrected the position of his glasses. 

"Demon," William stated.

"Nice to see you too William," he replied, avoiding the redhead's attempt to hug him. Grell fell to the ground, pouting. William was acting strange and Sebastian _still_ wouldn't accept his love. When would Grell finally be able to get himself laid?

William continued to observe as Grell flirted with Sebastian. William became agitated, for a brief moment, before realizing the emotion. Why would he feel agitated by that? There wasn't a reason for him to feel such a thing. 

"Why won't you kiss me Bassy?~" Grell complained, hanging off the side of the demon's arm. William clenched his teeth. He refused to believe himself jealous. That was nonsense. Him? Jealous? Why? Why should he care what Grell decides to do in his free time? No, William refused to believe that, instead, he accepted that he felt this way because he was under-appreciated. Yes, that's it. Grell hardly ever said thank-you for William handling all of the work he slacked off on. The reaper continued to stand there, only becoming angrier, more hurt. There was a pain in his chest region that he didn't understand. A lot of things were happening tonight that he didn't understand. What type of pain was this? It wasn't physical, it was emotional. Heartache? Do hearts actually do that? Apparently so.

"We're leaving," William stated, walking towards Grell, grabbing him by the arm, and dragging him. He didn't care where they went, he just wanted them to leave. He wanted to get away from that demon. He wanted the pain in his chest to stop. Why wasn't it stopping? Why was it just growing? William frowned. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen.

"What's wrong Will?" Grell asked, falling behind. The redhead's arm was starting to hurt from the strength of William's grip. The reaper before him was walking so quickly and holding onto him so tightly. Why? What happened?

"Nothing's wrong," William stated, his voice fluctuated. It never did that. His voice was always steady, controlled, why was he acting so weird? William? Being emotional? Wasn't that against every fiber in his being?

"Don't lie to me!" Grell stopped walking. He tried to jerk his hand out of William's grip but William was holding onto him too tight. When the reaper realized that the red-head wasn't following him anymore, he stopped. He didn't turn to look at him, he just stopped. William considered, whether or not he should actually try to talk to the red-head about it. Wouldn't it just be weird? He hadn't needed to talk to anyone before, but his heart still wasn't normal yet.

"There's a tear in my heart," William stated. Yes. That was what it felt like. A tear. 

"I don't understand," Grell answered. What did that even mean?

"When you were with that demon, I felt it, there was a tear, I'm sure of it."

"What?" Grell blinked. He wanted to believe that William might have gotten jealous over him and Sebastian, but that would be too good to be true. 

William let go and turned around. He faced Grell and pointed to his chest, "my heart, there was a tear," he said, as if it was completely normal, "it hurt more than the cut on my hand."

"Will," Grell smiled, "are you starting to fall in love with me?" 

William blushed lightly. What? Fall in love? With the red-head? Wait. Why was he blushing? He shouldn't be blushing. There was no truth in that statement! 

"Don't be ridiculous, why would I possibly fall in love with you?" 

Grell smiled, grabbing William's hand. The two continued to walk in the night, waiting for their next soul collection. 

Progress.

They were making progress.

And that's all Grell really cared about.


End file.
